


Touch (Mini Comic)

by Ruby_Stone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute!!!!! :D, Drawing, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Pencil, marker, mini comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Stone/pseuds/Ruby_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're alone together... all they want to do  is.... Touch <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch (Mini Comic)

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/CoverPage00010-002_zps724e5c2f.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! So this is a mini comic thingy I did to distract you from me not updating "Are You Happy" sooner than I should of haha.. I hope this is working!!! o.O 
> 
> Haha... anyway!!! I hope you guys like this! Let me know what you think!! I am always grateful for your comments and feedback!!
> 
> Take care guys!!!
> 
> Love you all!! <3<3<3<3


End file.
